Amaya, The Sclass Crimanl Kunoichi
by Wolf Fage
Summary: This starts out before Itachi-San gos crazy,and is told from the poin of Amaya one of Itachi's AnBo 'friends'. PLZ be nice this is my first fanfiction.


PLZ READ INPORTANT INFO

_**A kuknife is a type of knife that Amaya's clan uses. It is a simpler ninja knife. Amaya's clan is also known for having exstrodanay ninjas. Amaya, and her older brother Ryu are proof of this. Both can hold there own against Itachi in a fight. Anyone who can do that deserves a medal. **_

_**In my story, Itachi Is 13 and has not killed his clan, yet. He also may seem out of character at times but I'm going to try not to make him too out of character. **_

_**Ryu is 18 and seems sane, but is walking the razer thin edge of sanity and insanity. He like his sister is from the clan Okimiinu(Wolfdog, and I'm not sure if I'm spelling that right) . Both have different blood line traits, as is commen for the members of the clan.**_

_**Amaya, also known as Kat, is as I said before is from the Okimiinu clan, she is also 13 and has a small crush on Itachi.**_

_**Thats all I have to say at the moment. Thanks for reading. Bye! If anyone likes this then I'll wright the next chapter. Well I guss It would be type I will Type the nest chapter.**_

* * *

Amaya The S-Class Criminal Kunoichi I'm here to tell you a story. It's about how a girl, who was tired of taking orders, tiard of being lefted behind by all the people she cared for became the worst S-class criminal kunoichi in the world. How she fell in love with a stoic Ucheha, Itachi, befriended all of the Akatski, and became the most feared woman in the world. Yea, that me. And I'm damn proud of it. Well anyway on with the story. I'll start at the beginning. 

"Brother!" I called out, as he walked out of the village. Ryu stopped, as always. He turned and said threw his Anbo black ops mask, "Yes little Kat-chan?" He used my nickname. I walk out to where he stood, "Brother, you baka, you forgot to pack you're antidote I made for you." I say as I hand him a vial, with a yellow green gooish substance in it.

Ryu reached down and ruffled my hair, " Thank you little Kat. What would I do without you?" He said while laughing.

"Probably drop dead from an infection. From a mere little scratch." I said as I poked him in the gut.

Ryu laughed, his deep whole hearted laugh. "Na, Itachi-san would get pissed if I did that, any ways Reka-chan, always has every kind of antidote under the sun." Ryu said as he ruffled my hair again.

"Stop that." I tell my older brother as I reach up to push some of my midnight black hair from my face.

"Lets go, Ryu-san." Itachi said from behind his weasal mack. The order was unmistakably given by an Ucheha.

I turn to Itachi and give him a hug, " Try not to git to banged up, Itachi-kun." I say with the sweetest voice I could muster. I think I was the only Anbo, who could get away with calling him Itachi-kun. And that was only because we had a healthy respect for each other. We got in an argument about how to go about an assassination mission, and got ambushed, by twenty missing nins. We kicked there asses but I 'saved' Itachi from an untimely kuknive to the shoulder.

Like wise for him, he was the only Anbo besides my brother that could call me Kat-Chan, or Amaya-Chan.

Itachi singed with announce, "Kat-San, we have a mission we have to do." "Vary well Itachi-_Kun_, wouldn't want you to get in trouble, now would we?" I say and before he could respond, I dispersed in a swiral of black rose petals.

* * *

Later that day while I was at home, I had a bird sent to me from the hokaga, he said it was urgent that I get to his office.I of cores go. It can get annoying being an Anbo black ops captain. We keep weird hoers. I change into my Anbo suit and poof into the hokaga's office. The golden whiskers on my cat Anbo sparkling in the dim lighting. "You sent for me, sir." I say as the smoke cleared. "Yes I did Amaya-San." The Threed said. "I have a mission for you." "Lovely," I say saecasum dripping from my voice, "What is the mission sir?" I asked. "You are to go in as back up for squad three." The hokaga said in his deep monotone. "Back up? For the great and almighty Itachi?" I ask in saprises. "Itachi sent word that his medic nin went down, and has asked for you." "Whats there mission?" I asked already felling worried about my brother, "Do you know if any one else is hurt?" I ask, already mentally running down the checklist of things I would need. "No, no one else is hurt that I know of." "Good, What is the rank of the mission, and how long is it sapost to take, and where the hell are they?" I say, half heartedly. Still running down my check list of things I'll need. "Rank A, four weeks, and land of waves." "Joy, give me fifteen minuets and I'll be gone."Good. Go, pack."

* * *

Fourteen minuets later. I've all my medic, Anbo, and other misalliances, things packed and at the gate of the village. "And I'm a minuet early." I muter to my self. I start to run the long trail to the land of waves. 

Nothing happened on the way. But after running threw the night, and most of the next day I finally ketch up with squad three. I find them sprawled out on the ground, next to a small cooking fire. Two people were playing a game of cards.

I threw a kuknife threw the card that had dropped out of one of the players hands, "If I had been an enemy, you would all be dead," I say mater of factly. As I dropped out of the tree I had been standing on.

"Amaya-San, boy am I glad to see you, I though that the missing nins were back." Kirara said, relief evadent in her voice.

"If I had been..." I was cut off before I could finish by Itachi.

"If Amaya-Chan, had been a missing nin you would all be dead."

"Hay Kat-Chan, so you finally decided to join us," Ryu said as he walked into the clearing.

"Hay, It's not my falt, you guys were moving so fast, besides I had to pack extra bandages, somethings telling me we're going to need them." I say in defiance.

I say as I walk to were my kuknive was embedded in the truck of a tree, right nest to Itachi. As I walk over, I feel an unknown, chakara invade my seances. I made no move to show I felt it, But to look at Itachi and bleak as I pulled out my kuknive.

**_Another thing you will need to know,_**

_**Okimiinu clans creed**_

_**We stand.**_

_**We fight.**_

_**We are,**_

_**Loyal to thous **_

_**Who have earned it.**_

_**We are the**_

_**All mighty **_

_**Wolves.**_

_**We will**_

_**Never back down.**_

_**We will forever**_

_**Be the wolves**_

_**That growls at **_

_**The door.**_


End file.
